Two of Hearts
by Keikokin
Summary: Draco introduces Harry to a card game. COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


Title: Two of Hearts

Author: Keikokin

Rating: R

Beta:

Test Reader:

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Summary: Draco introduces Harry to a card game.

The end of Seventh year had brought many changes in Harry Potter's life. But none were quite so startling as what the ministry had done to the Death Eaters and their families. With the loss of the Dementors in the war, Azkaban was no longer the prison it used to be. Reforming the forces of the dark side seemed futile at best. It had been Madame Pomfrey who found a solution: a combination of Muggle hypnotism and personality charms to lock away the darkness in each individual for which she received the Order of Merlin.

So for Harry Potter, there no longer was a Dark side to fight at all. No reason to be an Auror, either. In fact, the Aurors' were being shuffled into other departments of the Ministry. Harry had drifted from job to job, at a loss. He'd managed to find some happiness in playing professional Quidditch but it wasn't year round and he was lonely.

It was another depressing day in long succession of depressing days when Harry received an invitation to a Hogwarts reunion. Even though he'd kept in touch with Ron and Hermione things had been strained since they'd both lost friends in the war. He'd done the dutiful thing being best man at their wedding but had little interaction with them since. It had been a long time since he'd had contact with anyone else from school.

Feeling that he had very little to lose Harry sent back his RSVP stating that he would attend. As the day approached, the hours seemed to fly. Harry found himself looking forward to the get together, if for no other reason to see how the Slytherins had fared. There were rumors abounding in regards to the Malfoys in particular. The new kindly Malfoys were the pets of the social scene, donating to all the war charities. Both Lucius and Draco were bachelors. Draco never married Pansy who was killed in the war and Lucius' wife had been killed alongside her sister Bella.

Dressing in what he hoped was his best outfit, a green silk shirt and black chinos, he apparated to Hogwarts at the appointed time and stood in line to get inside. The castle was lit with fairy lights which twinkled and glowed. Harry smiled as he walked inside feeling at home for the first time in years. Moving with the crowd into the Great Hall he looked around with fond memories, seeing faint ghosts of times long gone.

The night was a great success if the size of the crowd was anything to go by. Harry was reunited with Neville, Seamus and Dean. They were happily chatting away when Neville's mouth dropped open staring at a place beyond Harry's shoulder. Turning, Harry was surprised to see a strikingly handsome man, who he presumed was Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Potter, how are you?" Draco asked in a soft, gentle tone. Harry was too stunned to answer at first. Draco looked edible. His hair was gently layered, a tan graced his fine features and most stunning of all was the clothing which showed just how well built Draco had become. Gone was the frail, skinny boy of school, replaced by a grown man with staggeringly good looks.

"Hello Draco, I'm fine. How are you?" Harry managed to gasp out realizing Draco was patiently waiting for an answer while blatantly checking him out.

Draco smiled in approval, turning to reveal a familiar faces standing behind him. "You remember Blaise and Vincent?"

"Oh right, hello," Harry replied. The two dark former Slytherins nodded politely.

"We were leaving soon to have some drinks over at the Manor. Would any of you care to come?" Draco gave a slight smile directly solely on Harry who suddenly lost the ability to speak, nodding mutely in response.

"Wonderful, I'll meet you all outside in ten minutes?" Draco nodded before walking off through the crowd.

"Harry, are you okay?" Neville smacked him in the back jarring him out of staring at Draco's retreating backside.

"Um, yeah why?" Harry replied turning around slowly in a bit of a daze. Neville, Seamus and Dean looked at each other knowingly.

Dean laughed," Wow, your tongue was hanging on the ground mate."

"Yeah, Draco looked interested in you too Harry." Seamus nudged him with his elbow.

"Looks like the rivalry is now lust," Neville grinned.

"What? Me and Draco Malfoy?" Harry stuttered. Seeing Harry was too rattled to discuss it further his friends left it alone but made sure he met up with Draco outside.

The former classmates all apparated out to the Manor watching as Draco went into full host mode. Music soon filled the air and drinks were served while more people arrived. Te party became louder and wilder as the evening progressed. After a few drinks were under his belt Harry had the courage to mingle on his own leaving his friends to their own devices.

"Harry?" Draco had appeared out of the crowd coming to Harry's side. "I was going to set up a drinking game care to play?" Draco gave a slight smile and once again all Harry could do was nod.

Draco jerked his head in the direction to go. Harry followed finding himself in a small private room with a bottle of fire whisky and cards. Then he noticed it was just he and Draco. "Um, isn't anyone else playing?" Draco shook his head.

"What game is this?" Harry asked nervously.

"Nookie by the numbers," Draco smirked. "Here's the rules: Whoever draws a number card kisses that many spots on the other person's body, whoever draws a queen gets a 10-minute massage, whoever draws a king gives a 10-minute massage. If it's a jack then we pleasure each other for five minutes. Aces are wild whoever picks one gets to have any carnal wish they want fulfilled. The drinks are for courage."

"Are you afraid, Potter?" Draco smiled in a sultry manner melting any last resolve Harry had left. Harry grinned back in a challenging matter. Draco poured out the drinks and opened the cards. Harry quickly slugged his drink back while Draco watched in amusement taking a sip himself.

Draco gestured toward the cards for Harry to draw first. Summoning up his new found courage Harry picked up a card, flipping it over to reveal a two of hearts. Slowly they raised their hands and wove their fingers together. Harry leaned over and pressed his lips against Draco's feeling a primitive sexual desire take over drawing the kiss out. Draco released a hand, cupping it to the back of his neck drawing him closer. Harry melted into the kiss stopping only to catch his breath. Draco whispered into Harry's ear," One more."

Moving in closer to the neck beside him Harry kissed and suckled the spot behind Draco's ear. Pulling away he leaned his forehead against Draco's. "Your turn," he whispered.

Breathlessly, Draco nodded against the lips on his neck, reaching over to pick up another card. It was a king of spades. Harry felt his body shiver as Draco began to unbutton his shirt. His long graceful fingers traced a burning hot path each time they touched Harry's skin. He slipped the shirt from Harry's shoulders and traced a line over Harry's pecs with his fingers. Harry clenched his hands into fists to stay still as Draco's gifted hands began to massage his shoulders, while he nuzzled his cheek. "Relax," Draco whispered coming to sit around the back of Harry settling him between his thighs comfortably..

Under Draco's tender, light, relaxing touches Harry felt tension roll off him in waves. He could also feel Draco's growing interest pressing against his backside. Just as he thought he couldn't stand it anymore without throwing Draco down onto the sofa he heard," Sorry time's up."

Harry's hand shot forward of its own volition to eagerly snatch the next card. A huge grin lit up his face when he saw it was a jack of clubs. He pounced on Draco, desire driving him on blindly. Draco toed off his shoes and wrapped his legs around Harry's back as they writhed together making the soft leather couch creak. Draco's shirt soon joined Harry's on the floor.

By mutual unspoken consent, pants soon joined the shirts on the floor. Draco gasped as their erections slid against each other. "Your turn," Harry grunted. Reaching out Draco grabbed the top card, an ace of hearts.

Draco looked up anxiously at Harry then gently ran his fingers through the dark hair of his soon-to-be lover. "I have a confession."

"You stacked the deck," Harry smirked. "I know."

"How did you know?" Draco asked in surprise.

"_Draco _no matter what the Ministry did to you, there are some things that are uniquely YOU. " Harry leaned down to kiss Draco again.

"You aren't mad?" Draco caressed Harry's cheek tenderly. "Would you be upset if I told you I don't do one-night stands?"

"No, on both counts, but, um, who wins the game?" Harry winked at Draco.

"We both do _Harry_, we both do," Draco pulled Harry back down to kiss him before they made love for the _first _time, but not the last.


End file.
